Still Here
by Alexia the hedgehog
Summary: On one of the final voyages of the Enterprise, two very different people meet and discover more about each other and the ties that bind them together from a long forgotten past. AU storyline


"Can you believe it? The _Enterprise_! I'll be working with the _'Admiral James T. Kirk'_ and the _'Dr. McCoy_'! When the doctor recommended me to sign up I nearly flipped!" Said an excited girl chatting to her friend as they headed towards the shuttle docks that would bring them aboard the space station. Her glassy brown eyes glimmered in excitement as her dark ebony hair lightly swung against her long lithe form.

"You are so lucky that Dr. McCoy picked you to be his assistant on the last voyage of the _Enterprise_. I'd kill to be you if I didn't get to work with the Admiral's hot son on the _U.S.S Titan_." The friend replied back with a seductive wink earning giggles from both girls as they continued towards their stations.

"Oh you know what they say about the Kirks-" the dark haired girl teased as she lightly nudged her friend.

"Oh? And what's that supposed to mean?" her friend replied back pushing against the other girl roughly but still maintaining that playful spirit when it all started going downhill from there. The darker haired girl was sent flying into the person trying to pass her up in a rush to get to their station. Both teens collided into each other as they crashed to the ground in a heap.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, it was my fault I should have been watching what I was doing." She apologized as she rubbed her head then looked to the man she had bumped into. He wasn't a man nor a boy, in fact he looked to be her age. Short dark hair, deep brown eyes and sharp pointed ears. _Vulcan._

"Yes, indeed. It was your fault. I hope you've indulged yourself in your ignorant petty games, because now I might be late for boarding." He replied coolly and rather arrogantly as he collected himself gathering his fallen bag and books, the girl gaped at the young Vulcan before narrowing her own eyebrows.

"Excuse me? I think that's where you say, _'No, no. Its my fault I shouldn't have been trying to blast off right next to you._' or something like that." She snapped as her friend helped her gather her fallen things while the Vulcan was already on his feet and slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Now that would imply that I am at fault, when in actuality it was yours. If you insist on playing like uncivilized children then I suggest you stay out of public walkways." He retorted again before walking off leaving both girls in a stunned state of shock.

"Oh you should've knocked his block off, Aria!" The friend huffed as she looped her arm around Aria's as she helped her to her feet, while Aria glared after the Vulcan then looked to her friend.

"I could've." She said "But I'm not going to drop myself to his level. Vulcans! Ugh. Can't live with them...and you can't very well kill them without getting caught or worse." Aria snarled out before smoothing her clothes then composed herself as she tried to calm down. She looked in the direction of the rude Vulcan then sighed looking to her friend somberly with a shake of her head.

"Well" She said "He does have one point though. If we don't hurry then we'll never make to our shuttles in time. Mine is in sector 6 row 4, yours is in the complete opposite direction."

"Oh damn, you're right. Like always. Alright then, but hey, are your parents going to come by to see you off?" Her friend asked as Aria smiled folding her arms then looked in the direction of the shuttle lines before turning to her friend again.

"I already said bye to my mom, and my dad...well he said he'd be here but I haven't seen him yet. You'd think as Captain of the _Farragut_ for so long he'd know how important it'd be for me to leave on time." Aria sighed then quickly embraced her friend " I suppose this is bye for us too. Please be careful-"

"Aria!" Her friend smirked lightly brushing against her shoulder "There's nothing to worry about, the _'Titan'_ is a brand spanking new vessel! Nothing can happen!"

"I just...every time I think of the word 'Titan' I think of that old ocean liner. You know? The '_Titanic_' and I just worry about you." Aria said with a shiver as her friend scoffed then turned on her heel walking away with a wide grin.

"Yeah, well you worry too much! With David Kirk as Captain, you can be sure I'm better off with him than his old man!" Her friend laughed as she sent Aria a wave then headed towards her line of shuttle stations, leaving Aria to stand amongst the bustle of people boarding. Heart thrumming she turned towards her area, quickly weaving in and out of groups to reach her destination. She found her father standing outside the shuttle door with a warm smile waiting for her, and an encouraging embrace to match it.

"Love you, Dad. Wish me luck." She whispered into his ear as she hugged him for as long as she possibly could, breathing in his crisp laundry soap scent. He chuckled tightening his grip on her then released the seventeen year old with a gentle pat on her cheek.

" Love you too, baby girl. You'll do great, Aria. Now go. The _Enterprise_ waits for no man. Tell Admiral Kirk that I send my greetings." He said as she pulled away with a nod and quickly entered her shuttle station. Instantly she began to move to her seat when the sound of ragged coughing sounded in the air, she grimaced then turned to person who had their hand tightly clamped over their mouth. Blond haired young teen, about her age give or take. She quickly dropped her bags and moved towards the retching teen, placing her hand on his forehead.

"You've got a high fever, you need to get off the shuttle now. Come on." Aria said grabbing his hand and about to pull him to his feet when a stewardess placed a hand on her shoulder along with a firm glare.

"I'm sorry miss. But we're taking off now, please take a seat while launch."

"We can't do that. This man is sick, if we take off now I can assure you the inside of the shuttle is not going to be covered in chocolate. Now let me get him off. He needs to see a medical officer now." She argued as the stewardess just shook her head while tightening her grip on Aria's shoulder.

"We are taking off in approximately one minute, if you don't sit down and strap in you're going to go crashing into the back wall-"

"And what about you?"

"I have a safety cable, while you do not."

"He needs to leave now!" Aria snarled out as she glanced back to see the man coughing into both hands as his face turned green. She blanched as she recognized the familiar signs and instantly snatched up the closest bag near her emptying the contents onto the floor before shoving it into the man's hands moments before he began to retch convulsively.

The last thing Aria heard before the sound of the rockets was- "Mam! We're taking off now-"

It was as though someone had slammed their fist into her chest knocking what was left of her breath within her lungs completely gone. The a pure whiteness

_"Hold onto each other...just like that." It was a warm sweet voice..._

_A small soft hand clasped hers, she felt safe. She opened her eyes as she felt herself carefully toddle forward each step stronger than the first._

_"Keep holding hands and you'll never forget how..."_

She opened her eyes as her heart hammered in her chest, mind swimming and her right hand was beginning to hurt...badly. Sensing the pain, she looked down to her hand only to find it being grasped by another, she followed the hand up the arm and to the face of the person who saved her life.

She blinked at the man "You? You saved me?"

"Of course, its only logical that I do so. A death would drastically cause prolongation of the time for take off, and I'd like to leave this planet as soon as possible." He replied back before releasing her hand and moving to unwind the safety belt strap from his other wrist to hold him steady as he had grasped onto Aria's hand.

"Well, yeah but-" She said shaking her head as she moved to sit beside him " I didn't...well...I didn't think you'd do that for me."

He rolled his eyes "It wasn't for any other reason than practicality, I assure you. As a Vulcan I have none of your unnecessary human emotions, however life is quite valued on Vulcan and I could not stand by and watch a death due to your human faults."

Aria clicked the last belt in before turning back to the Vulcan as she began to regret her idea of sitting beside him for the hour long journey. Smoothing out her uniform, she took a deep breath still trying to regain the loss of oxygen from the sudden jolt. With the smoothing motion her hand began to tingle a bit, obviously sore from the tight Vulcan grip.

"Whatever." She said flexing her fingers " Thanks for the save anyways. Although I think you dislocated some of my fingers."

"It was a choice between your fingers or your spine."

She grimaced at the choices "I see your point. So...you're on the Enterprise?"

"Obviously so, considering that this vessel is taking us directly aboard the Enterprise." He said staring forward with a faraway look that absolutely irritated Aria, to the point of her huffing and crossing her arms.

"On Vulcan were you instructed on socializing?"

"Yes."

"You stink at it."

"'_Stink'_ is not a proper term of definition. To say that I am inept at socializing is a proper way of putting it. However back to the topic at hand, perhaps its not I who lack in social skills." He replied back coolly as Aria gripped her seat, sending jolts of pain down her fingers and wrists. Carefully she released the chair and stared out the window in front of them.

"I don't really feel like arguing with you. My fingers are throbbing and I don't even know your name." She replied back as she then looked down to her injured hand.

"Aryan."

"Don't you have a last name?"

"Just Aryan, you wouldn't be able to pronounce my last name."

"Well I'm Aria."

"Hm, and what about your _'last'_ name?"

"Oh...you wouldn't care to find out." She said with a light smirk before looking over to Aryan who just narrowed his eyes with a shake of his head.

"How...logical of you to presume so. _Fascinating_."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know...I should be focusing on finishing my Sonic the Hedgehog stories, but I've recently become a Trekkie and I have inspiration I must act upon. After all its only logical...<strong>

**Reviews are greatly welcomed!**

_**~God Bless~** _


End file.
